Percy's a Girl In This One, Basically
by bananajelly
Summary: Cute, fluffy one-shots of genderbent Percabeth! Percy is still Percy, Annabeth is now Alexander :) (reviews & requests are welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:** I have no idea why I suddenly had the urge to write this. It's super short, but it was fun! Should I write more genderbent Percabeth?

So, this is the scene where Percy and Annabeth go to see Rachel for help navigating the labryinth, but the genders have been flipped!

Percy's name is still Percy (I think Sally would've still named her kid Perseus, male or female)  
Annabeth is Alexander.  
Rachel is Ray.

* * *

Out of all the things Percy doesn't need, Alexander Chase meeting Ray is pretty far up on the list. Maybe just below "getting soul reaped before turning sixteen".

But it isn't like things have ever been easy for the daughter of Poseidon, so it seems unlikely they're going to change now.

"So," Alex says flatly, his gray eyes looking Ray up and down, "This is the guy who sees through the Mist. You know, I thought you would be taller." They're sitting at a booth in a cafe, Alex and Percy on one side, Ray on the other. Ray is absentmindedly brushing the gold flakes out of his red hair. Alex is observing this with a look on his face like somebody's just told him architecture is pointless and everyone should live in square concrete buildings.

Percy tries to shoot a glare at Alex - like, _dude_ , what are you doing? - but he doesn't even seem to notice her.

Ray ignores the jab. "Yup. That's me. You're Alex, right? Son of Athena? Cool to meet you."

"Alexander," says Alex, crossing his arms. She fights the urge to punch him on the arm. Alex might be her best friend, but his whole prideful thing can be a little unhelpful sometimes. "No offense to you, bro. I'd just prefer for mortals to call me Alexander."

This is going too far. Percy's not sure she's ever heard Alex use "bro" in all the years she's known him. Before Ray can respond, she cuts in, "Guys. I think we have some more important stuff to be talking about." Their eyes land on her, and she shifts awkwardly. Lately it's becoming harder and harder to focus when Alex's steely gaze is on her. "Ray, we need you to guide us through the labyrinth. You're our secret weapon against Luke's army. They've got Ariadne's string; we've got you." She smiles and grips Ray's forearm, meaning for it to be a friendly gesture.

She realizes half a second later that Alex looks like he's going to stab something, probably Ray, and withdraws her hand quickly.

"And let me guess – you need me to do this because if I don't, the whole world is going to get destroyed."

"Yup," says Percy, brushing the sheaf of her black hair to the other side of her neck. "By Kronos. The big bad time guy. It won't be pretty."

"Sign me up, then," Ray says, and Percy finds herself marveling once again at the mortal boy's bravery. "It's not like I have much better to do."

Alex's voice is filled with irritation when he speaks. "We don't know how long it'll take. You sure your parents will be fine with just letting you run off like that?"

Ray picks at a patch of gold on his shirt. "Yeah, actually. They're not around much. Hell, they might not even notice I'm gone."

At this, Percy can tell that some of the hostility goes out of Alex. He also knows what's it's like to have parents who are never around, she guesses. The hard line of his lips relaxes a little, and she thinks she even sees a trace of guilt on his face. Hey - this might not turn out to be a total disaster after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," says Percy, looking earnestly into Alex's eyes, "But what's a cosine again?"

Alex drops his head back in frustration. "That was the first thing we went over. Are you even trying, Seaweed Brain?"

"I'll have you know I'm trying harder at this than at anything I've ever tried before," says Percy solemnly, before breaking out into a grin. "Come on. We've been studying for, like, five hours. I think we deserve a break." She leans closer to Alex so their faces are only inches apart, close enough to feel the heat emanating off his body.

"Two hours," Alex replies, unimpressed. "And you're going to have to try harder than that to distract me." His eyes return to the worksheets scattered about the desk.

Percy doesn't say anything as she looks at her boyfriend. There's a half-smile playing on her lips, and she's leaning back in her chair like she doesn't have a care in the world. "Okay, what are you doing?" asks Alex, looking up from his papers. _Success_ , thinks Percy.

"Looking at you." In the soft light of the Athena cabin, he looks more handsome than ever. Tanned, toned arms. Feathery blonde lashes framing gray eyes. And that _jawline_. His height makes him tower over Percy a little, which bothers her a whole lot less than when they were twelve and she thought it was totally unfair.

She can tell he's not really annoyed, but he tries for it anyways. "You _should_ be looking at these practice trig equations."

"Or maybe I should do this." Percy kisses her boyfriend softly, snaking one arm behind his neck and the other reaching for his hair. She angles herself so that she's slightly on top of him. Alex makes a deep, guttural sound in the back of his throat, and _yup_ , that's how she knows they're not gonna get a whole lot of studying done today. Gods, he smells good, freshly showered and kind of citrus-sy, like lemons. One of his hands comes up to cup the back of her head, and she leans even closer into him, not breaking the kiss –

"Anyone ever tell you two that you're gross?" a familiar voice causes Percy to practically leap off of Alex. She looks up and sees Thalia standing in the doorway, wearing black skinny jeans, a silvery jacket, and the world's biggest smirk.

"See, now this reminds me why I joined the Hunters," she says, thoroughly enjoying their embarrassment. Alex's face is beet-red, and Percy is pretty sure her own hair is mussed to hell. "So I don't have to watch people sucking face all day. Come on, you two. Meeting in the Big House."

"What does a girl have to do for some privacy around here?" Percy complains, but she's already getting up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt. Alex focuses his attention on stacking up the papers into a neat pile, probably mortified to be caught making out in front of one of his oldest friends.

"Just be glad it was me, Jackson, and not some poor Athena kid going back to their cabin. You could've traumatized someone."

Alex surprises both of them when he grumbles, "Would've been worth it."

* * *

 **author's note:** Haha originally it was just going to be one-shot and now I seriously doubt that's gonna happen.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a good thing that Alex knows how to keep his emotions under control, otherwise he'd be – what's the technical term for it – completely freaking out right now. He's hundreds of feet underwater, so his air bubble must have some pressure-defying properties in addition to keeping him dry and alive. Percy is in the bubble too, casually propelling the currents around them to move farther. Her expression is relaxed, like, _all in a day's work_ _for a daughter of Poseidon._

In all honesty, he wasn't sure about the trip at first, but he couldn't say no once Percy brought up Poseidon's castle. This is his only chance to see it in person, and a guy like Alexander Chase doesn't say no to an opportunity like that. They've been underwater for twenty minutes now, travelling deeper into the ocean, and Alex suspects Percy isn't even going as fast as she could. After all, wouldn't want your boyfriend to get motion sickness when the two of you are in the same confined space.

He can't stop staring at the fish. There's a small group following them right now, and he could swear that they're staring. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing he's ever seen, but still… fish, watching them. "Percy?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Call me crazy, but I think these fish are following us."

Percy grins. "Oh, yeah. They definitely are. They're actually talking about us. I'm kind of a big deal around here."

He pushes his hand into the membrane of the bubble so it bulges outwards, and watches the fish dart away from the movement. "What, are they the ocean equivalent of paparazzi?"

"You could say that. They see me out on a date with my amazing boyfriend, they can't help it." Alex is half-tempted to roll his eyes, half-tempted to kiss her. He thinks the kissing half is winning. Percy is focused on directing the bubble, and she's adorable on the rare occasions when she's deep in concentration. He takes the chance to just drink in the sight of his girlfriend. It's hard to believe Percy's the same scrawny twelve-year old that tumbled into camp years ago. Now, she's slim and tall and toned, looking every bit the fighter.

A few more minutes tick by. Poseidon's castle appears first as a vague outline on the watery horizon, then into hazy shapes, and finally a grandiose structure that takes Alex's breath away. It occurs to him that he shouldn't be able to see anything at all except for a murky blur – another magic property of the bubble.

He takes in the sight for a long moment before saying, "It's incredible."

"Yeah?" Percy sounds more than a little pleased.

"Yeah. _Di immortales…_ it's as beautiful as Olympus."

He doesn't expect the reply to be: "Oh, no. Damn it." Alex turns to look at Percy. She's gritting her teeth (she's always cute when she's annoyed).

Before Alex can ask her what the problem is, the mermaid swims up to them, moving so fast she seems to materialize out of the water. "Perseuuuuuus!" she rings out in a high, girly voice that makes Alex wince a little. "You brought a visitor? Oh, he's a pretty one!"

Alex stares. He's never seen a mermaid in person before. She's all silvery scales and blue skin, with a head of seaweed-green hair floating down to the curve of her waist. He realizes that her features aren't fully human: her eyes are a little too round and bulgy, her lips puffy and almost translucent. Instead of armor, she wears a wrap of some silky material around her chest. It's billowy and loose, not the most PG-13 of underwater outfits, and Alex feels awkward.

She reaches one hand into the bubble and brushes his cheek, studying him with those fishlike eyes. It's unnerving, but he doesn't want to be rude. "Um-"

"I've heard about you!" she giggles. "You're Alexander, aren't you? The blonde one! You're Percy's little boyfriend! Oh my gods, you took a knife for her in the Titan War, right? That's _so_ sweet -"

Alex's surprise is evident in his voice. "How do you know that?"

Teresa rolls her eyes and says, "I live under the water, not under a rock. My friends are going to _freak_ —"

"Sorry, who are you?" Alex asks.

"This is Teresa," Percy interjects, and the mermaid's hand jerks suddenly away like something's pushed it out. "She lives at dad's castle. Don't know why he lets her hang around, but he does." Percy's arms are crossed squarely over her chest, and her full lips are turned down at the corners.

Teresa is pouting. "You don't want to share, Perce? Give him up for a day? Pretty girl like you, I'm _sure_ you could find some other demigod up on land to play with." Alex must be frowning pretty hard at this, because before he can even object, she swivels to him and says, "Oh, don't look so glum! I don't bite. Why don't you come out of that bubble –"

"Dude, so not cool," says Percy. "Back off my boyfriend." She shifts closer to him and pins Teresa with a blazing look.

Percy doesn't usually get protective, and Alex is finding the whole thing kind of endearing. Gods, the cute-when-pissed-off thing makes it really hard to be annoyed.

Teresa's at least slightly more perceptive than she lets on, because she glances at Percy, says "Maybe some other time, Alex," and giggles before swimming back towards the castle grounds.

"Hope she doesn't come back," Percy grumbles.

"Scared I was going to run off with the mermaid?" Alex teases.

"Well, I'd understand if you did – I don't have a fish tail. That's every guy's dream, right?" she retorts. The bubble is slowing down, Alex notices, sinking to a courtyard entrance where two merman stand dutifully on guard. Now that they're closer, he can see the details of the castle beyond the gate, the mother-of-pearl sconces that decorate the walls. He's itching to get a closer look.

"No, I think every guy's dream is a girlfriend who can get them VIP access to Poseidon's castle."

Percy smiles again, and it's devastating. He kisses her instinctively and she sinks into him, though she breaks the kiss after only a few seconds. "Alright, no getting sidetracked. I want to show you everything there is to see."

* * *

 **author's note:** i'm back! sorry for not updating for so long! this oneshot is a request from ObeliskX. leave a review if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note:** hello, sorryfor being MIA (again)! Thought I'd try something a bit different, and explore the actual consequences of the child of prophecy being female. This is pre-Percabeth, they're both fourteen, but it was interesting to write about them from a different angle.

* * *

The sky is blue, the sun is shining, and the birds are chirping. It would be a nice day if it weren't for Hunter Owens, the stupid Ares kid who is way too ripped for a fifteen-year-old, standing in front of Percy.

"No way," he barks. "No way the child of the prophecy is a chick."

The Ares kids aren't just typical jerkwads, Percy decides. They're _advanced_ jerkwads. Jerkwads 2.0, new and improved. And she is totally going to tear them a new one, starting with Hunter, regardless of the fact that he's a year older and has forty pounds on her.

"What, you think you could do a better job?"

Hunter sneers – and seriously what kind of a name is _Hunter?_ "Than a girl? Yeah. I do."

She reaches into her pocket for Riptide, then stops herself. What is she going to do, slice the guy in half? No, this is a good old-fashioned fistfight, one she's more than used to. All those years of being the school outcast taught her _something_. She's just about ready to throw a punch, tense and coiled, and from the looks of it, Hunter is too.

Something grasps her elbow firmly and yanks her away from Hunter. It's Alex, standing there with a book under the crook of one arm, like he was just heading back to his cabin for a long reading session (or whatever he does in his free time). "Hey!" Percy yells, indignant.

"Owens, don't you have some new campers to beat up on?" he says in an almost bored voice.

Hunter shifts on his feet, clearly still itching for a fight, but not _that_ stupid that he'll readily pick one with a son of Athena. He's been around at camp long enough to know not to mess with Alex, and he only holds Percy's gaze for a moment before shrugging and walking away. "Whatever."

The moment he's out of sight, Alex whirls Percy around to face him, his mouth a thin line. "Seaweed Brain, do I have to keep you out of every fight around here? You have actual training to do."

"Yeah, but he was being a total _dick_ —" she complains.

"He's an Ares kid. It's in their nature. _You_ , on the other hand…"

"You don't get it, do you?" Percy shakes her head, brimming with frustration. "How could you get it?"

Alex doesn't flinch. "Oh, I _get_ it –"

"No, you don't!" she's shouting now, her voice rising in volume, and she can't stop it. "You have no _idea_ how many times I've heard that. Nobody thinks I can do it, Alex. Not even Chiron, I can tell. They – they think I'm too weak, or too fragile or whatever, to be the prophecy kid. It's just…" she can feel angry tears pricking at her eyes, but she won't cry, no way. Not now, not in front of Alex. "Just because I'm a freaking girl!"

He's taken aback. It's not what he was expecting, and Percy's shaken up now, knuckles going white as she clenches her fists. "Whoa," he says, touching a hand to her shoulder. "They don't mean that."

Percy looks down. "They do. It's just more of the same," she says in a bitter tone that is so _not Percy_ it's disturbing. "I didn't ask for any of this. I don't even know what the prophecy is! And now people think I can't live up to something that I didn't even want in the first place."

He can every hear ounce of frustration and pent-up anger in her tone, and for the first time he realizes what it must be like for Percy. He's never given it much thought, but he supposes everyone had believed the would-be savior of Olympus was going to be… well… _male._ Percy's had two years of this, giving it all at camp and practically saving the world twice over, and still guys like Hunter don't think she can do it.

Something like fury flares up in his veins, and he has a sudden urge to go grab the Ares kid and see how he well he fares up against Alex's bronze dagger. It's so out of the blue that he feels startled. Alex is used to being the level-headed one, the one who leads with his head and not his heart, and it's strange being so angry on someone else's behalf.

"Nobody believes in me," Percy says quietly.

For a moment, Percy looks older than fourteen, and he can practically see it in the set of her jaw, the warrior that she's going to become. The hero she already is.

"It doesn't matter," Alex says resolutely. "Forget what they say. _I_ believe in you."

He means it.


	5. Chapter 5

**an:** short n sweet (i hope!)

* * *

"You're going down, Chase," Percy says, twirling Riptide in her fingers. "You know that, right? Might as well surrender right now."

Instead of a rebuttal like she was expecting, Alex sort of stares at her for a moment, looking… embarrassed? It lasts for just a second, but Percy can feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. Does she look _that_ bad in her armor?

"You need to tighten the straps on your breastplate." He says. _Gods, boys are confusing._ Alex moves in close and adjusts the straps for her. She tries her best not to shiver. It's not like she can even feel the motion underneath the bulky armor, but still, they're like three inches apart, close enough so that she can see the faint sunspots on his skin.

"Um. Thanks," she says, the bravado gone. She curses internally. Could she _be_ more awkward if she tried?

Alex stands there for a heartbeat, as if building up the courage to do something, and then reaches up to tuck a loose tendril of hair behind Percy's right ear. His touch is light, ghosting over her skin, and this time she _does_ shiver.

(If this is his new capture-the-flag strategy, Percy has no complaints.)


	6. Chapter 6

Riley cranes her neck to catch a better glimpse of the new girl. She's sitting off to the side, like she doesn't want to draw attention, but it's failing pretty miserably. The girl is unfairly gorgeous even wearing a tattered blue hoodie and dark jeans, with tousled hair falling over her shoulders in loose waves. She's practically got the physique of an Olympian, and Jen, the volleyball team captain, is eying her with a look that says she'll try to recruit her before the day is over.

She's heard from Ryan that the girl's name is supposedly _Percy_. Like, what? Who names their daughter Percy? Maybe her parents are hippie types, or it could be short for something, though Riley can't imagine what. It's only the third day of school, so not much is going on, and the thought lingers in the back of her mind as the block drones on. The teacher, Mr. Cav, is saying something about the syllabus. Percy doesn't seem to be listening - she's twirling a ballpoint pen between her fingers, a glazed look in her eyes.

The bell rings, and in the shuffle of people from classroom to classroom, she sees Jen approach Percy in the hallway. Riley _totally_ doesn't eavesdrop on their conversation on purpose. It just kind of happens.

"Hey! You're Percy, right?" Jen is all chipper smiles and white teeth.

"Um, yeah. Jackson." The new girl actually looks a little surprised at being approached, which is kinda weird – Riley would have thought that a girl like her would be used to being the center of attention.

"I'm Jen. Hey, so I noticed you look pretty athletic, and I'm the captain of the volleyball team here. Did you play at your old school?"

Percy tucks her hand into her pockets. "Nah," she says. "Only during summer camp, sometimes, and that was just for fun."

"Let me guess – you were track and field?"

Riley's eyes are scanning her printed schedule, but she can _hear_ a smile in Percy's voice. "Uh, not exactly."

"So what did you play? Come on. It had to be something."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jen raises her eyebrows at her, then says with a winning smile, "Well, it doesn't matter. You should totally try out anyways. I bet you could make varsity."

"Actually…" Percy hesitates for a moment. "Does AHS have a swim team?"

Jen sounds slightly ticked-off when she replies, "Well, yeah, but trust me, you _don't_ want to join them. Volleyball is way more fun."

"Noted," says Percy.

Jen looks like she wants to say more, but Percy's gaze shifts to somewhere behind her as she calls out, "Hey, Wise Guy!"

Bewildered, Riley looks up from her schedule to see a tall blond boy walking down the hall. He's not a new student, as far as she knows, but there's something striking about him, even beyond the obvious good looks. As he passes by, she realizes it's the way he carries himself – not with the overconfident swagger of certain popular kids, but with a kind of self-assuredness.

Riley sneaks another glance as the blond takes his place next to Percy and wraps an arm around her, pulling her into his side. She realizes suddenly how much they look like a couple. Percy holds herself the same way as the blond does, with a stance of natural charisma.

"You came to visit me," Percy beams at him. "Oh, Jen – this is my boyfriend, Alex. I don't know about his volleyball skills, but if you have mathletes or chess club? He's got it covered."

Riley sighs and doesn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. She guesses that beautiful people just kind of flock together.


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note:** this was totally inspired by rick's tweet about percy's taste in music. sorry for the short length!

* * *

"Seriously?" Percy still can't believe it.

Alex is starting to get flustered as he mutters, "I practically grew up in camp, Percy. I didn't have much time to get into music."

"Yeah, but… it's _music_."

"I had other interests, okay?"

Percy gets off the bed and gathers her hair into a ponytail, processing this new information. "But… no favorite bands? Really? Not even, like, an album you like jamming out to?"

Her boyfriend fiddles with the sheets. "I like those classical music playlists on Youtube for studying."

" _Oh my gods_. That _so_ does not count, Alex," she says in horror. People actually _listen_ to those?

"Hey, it's music, isn't it? Can we get back to the other thing we were doing? That was a lot more fun."

Percy inhales deeply and shakes her head. "Rain check on that. Today, we're teaching you about the wonders of classic rock. Lemme just grab my CDs—" she roots through the pile of tossed-aside clothes and crumpled worksheets on the floor— "and we'll get started."

Alex smiles, sitting with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. "This is going to take a while, I'm guessing."

"Uh, faster than you can say 'Led Zeppelin's entire discography'."


End file.
